Everything is illuminated
by missing-in-venice
Summary: 'She shouldn't have come on this trip; she should have known something like this would happen.' One night at a motel reveals a not-so-shocking revelation to Elena. Being in love with two brothers can't be easy. 3x19 DE Oneshot.


_**You better run all day and run all night, and keep your dirty feelings deep inside.**_

His eyes were two depthless pools of blue, the exact color of the Carribean's clear water and radiating the North Pole's coldness. They were sucking her in, matching the strength of Charybdis's whirlpool and snatching her up with claws similiar to Scylla's. And god help her, there wasn't a single thing Elena could do about it now. Not here, alone with him in a motel in Denver, more than a thousand miles away from the confined space of her bedroom and the excuse of Stefan. She wanted to curse herself for ever coming on this trip with him, for being thrust in the position with him that she held absolutely no control over.

Damon held the control now. It was written on every perfect, beautiful plane of his face and the way he looked at her. His eyes studied her with a heafty mixture of intensity, iciness and mockery. He was silently challenging her to turn away, to chalk this up as nothing like she had no problem doing over and over again; but she couldn't, not this time.

It seemed so silly to ever have thought she could deny this; to ever think that there was _nothing _going on between her and Damon when now it seemed like _everything _was going on between them. But she hadn't been in a position like this with him in what seemed like a very long time, just her and him and unspoken words. The last she remembered was that night on the porch; the night where he had compelled Jeremy to come this exact state and the night where his lips had touched hers. And now here they were, picking Jeremy up in stead of sending him away and she new the latter would happen even before it did.

She doesn't know what makes it obvious that she won't back down; maybe it's a look in her eyes, maybe it's her stance, but whatever it is Damon seems to get it. And when he does, she can see the slightly shocked twinge come into his eyes as the mockery dies down and then his hands are around her face and his lips are on hers for the second(third?) time in history.

Elena now knows exactly what her own words really meant that night; _you can't kiss me again. _It wasn't because it wasn't right, wasn't because of Stefan, but really because she couldn't control herself from not kissing him back. It was natural; as natural as breathing, and as soon as his lips touch hers she's scrambling to get closer to him. This isn't like last time; this isn't a tender, first kiss between them. It's definitelty not their first, and although there's still a sort of tenderness in the way his fingers slip into her hair and her hands clutch his shoulder, the tourniquet that held all the sexual tension that's been building between them since day one is finally snapping and a press of the lips turns quickly into their tongues slipping into each other's mouths and hands knotted in hair.

Suddenly, she feels the air rush out of her as Damon uses his speed to push her against the wall. She hardly realizes that she's running out of oxygen but Damon doesn't seem to forget because his lips move to her throat and he places open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin. Somebody's moaning and she realizes with a start that it's her.

Her hands act on their own accord and pushes his already unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and runs her hands down the smooth skin, fingers digging into his abs like she's imagined doing countless times. She feels him hiss against her neck before he's lifting her up, and hers legs automatically wrap around his waist. She can feel him against her center, his hardness pushing against her and stoking the burn that's building inside her. She doesn't think as she rubs herself against him, eliciting a deep groan that comes from Damon's mouth straight into hers. Stopping doesn't cross her mind, not anymore.

Just when his hands are pushing her shirt up, carressing her ribs and stomach is when a shrill ringing yanks them from the isolated universe they created between them, snapping them both out of their hazes and causing both to freeze.

It's Damon's cell phone, which is currently lying on the bed. The screen is face down, lighting up with a name that they can't see although they both somehow know already who it is.

Damon slowly lets her down and avoids her eyes as he walks over to the bed at human pace and picks it up, and when he looks up at her and their eyes meet Elena _knows _who's calling. He keeps her eyes as he presses a button and holds it to his ear.

"Stefan." he greets in a husky voice, eyes still not leaving hers.

He murmurs a 'yes' and 'yes' and 'everything's fine', something else that Elena is too pensive to pay attention to but when he suddenly says 'she's right here' her head snaps up and she shakes her head furiously at him. She cannot talk to Stefan right now, not while her cheeks are still flushed and her hair is messed up and her underwear is still damp. Not after she was making out with his brother less than two minutes ago.

"She's... in the bathroom." Damon says, running a hand through his hair. "I'll have her call you back though."

This seems to placate Stefan because Damon hangs up and slowly turns back to face Elena. The stretch of silence is the aftershocks to the storm that was her against the wall with his mouth on hers. He must sense it too, because he speaks up "Elena-"

Before he can finish, Elena is impulsively grabbing her boots and grabbing her key card and _running like hell_ out of that way too small room. She's barely thinking as she runs down the sidewalk, her feet making slapping noises with each step. She doesn't know exactly where she's running but she knows that she has to be away from Damon, some place that she can think because it's true; it's all true. The answer she had been looking for by going on this trip is illuminated, so brightly illuminated that she wants to shield her eyes. She's in love with Damon, she's in love with Stefan. She's in love with both of them.

* * *

_**Notes:**_This idea came to me while reading the spoilers for 3x19. It's a ONE SHOT that will not be continued. Hopefully something like this really does happen on Thursday, fingers crossed. If you are reading my fic _All good things _then know that the next update will probably be Saturday or Sunday, unless something bad happens with DE on this week's episode, because then I will be very depressed and not be able to write anything. By the way, I own nothing. Lyrics from Run Like Hell by Pink Floyd. Sincerely, Marlie.

**Reviews make the world go round. :P**


End file.
